FireEater
by 03JTunice
Summary: Being a teenager is rough. Being a teenager with a secret about your mom being a military hero and your dad being the damned enemy... now that's just hell. Now he wants me to lead to the rest of the Dragons and be their King while at the same time my mom wants me to be normal while still embracing my Kaiju side. Why did this have to be me...?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

I'm Etherious Natsu Draconigus Belloc-Rosenblatt Dragneel the Ⅻ. Well, that's the shortened version of my full name. It's been difficult living without my dad but my mom managed through. But the thing is... my old man is a Dragon- a Kaiju to be exact and I'm his son. That's right, I'm a half-breed between humans and Kaiju. Being a teenager is rough. Being a teenager with a secret about your mom being a military hero and your dad being the damned enemy... now that's just hell. Now he wants me to lead to the rest of the Dragons and be their King while at the same time my mom wants me to be normal while still embracing my Kaiju side. Why did this have to be me...?

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was the last day of the war between humans and the giant monsters called Kaiju, but the general public just called them "Dragons". But to me, it's more than just history- it's family history. My mom was the head commander of an elite fighting force used to defend humanity. They say her bravery saved the city that day... saved everything. This is also the day my mom met my dad. Oh, yeah... by the way, my dad is actually the king of the Dragons.

My mom is what most men would say was gorgeous, with a head full of straight jet black hair and a body that would have most people envious that I even breathe the same air as her.

"Maybe I should skip today. It's not like the first day of school is important or anything."

"Yes, it is an important day Natsu and I know why you're saying this. Listen son, you're not a freak you're just very special."

"Get real mom. I eat coal breakfast and fire for lunch. And my hair? Don't even get me started. You can call it hot pink, bubblegum, magenta, or even rose... but let's face it... it's salmon."

"Actually, honey, it really is hot pink."

"Damn it mom, how many times have I told you not to call it that- it's salmon!"

"Anyway, you look just adorable in salmon then. Natsu, this is a new school, not an execution. Just try to socialize, make some friends. And stop getting into fights."

"But they're the ones who start it! Jerks are instinctively drawn to me, like... Homing pigeons!"

"Natsu, they're not homing pigeons."

"They might as well be."

"Geez Natsu, you're a 16-year-old boy, like every other guy in your class, and every kid in that school has problems of their own."

"Except that they're not born into a bloodline of Dragons and can run a mile in under 4 minutes."

"Just get along with people and keep your temper if you can, and if you do that everything's going to be just fine."

"Message received but not understood mom."

"And, Natsu…" My Mom made some movements with her hands that I completely knew all too well. It was sign language for "Dragon's love".

"I love you too, mom."

Yep, that was a normal day in the house of the Dragneel's aka my mom and I. I just transferred to a new school all the way from Kansas to Utah. The reason being that I got expelled for putting a kid into a hospital. It honestly wasn't my fault, he's the one that "accidently" spilled milk on my brand new "Kaiju" shoes. By now you must be wondering, "What the heck are these "Kaiju" shoes you speak of?". Well to answer your obvious question, after the war, many battles were fought and many Kaijus or "Dragons" died in the war as humans.

But one of the biggest funders for the technology used also happened to be the biggest clothing designers in the world. So the CEO of the company asked for the remains of the skin from the Kaijus and that's where these clothes come from. But as you should also know there is a limited supply so it cost at least a new organ transfers for each inch of fabric used. But being the son of a hero has its perks. But nobody knows this as my mother's name was top secret and kept from the world.

So right now I was walking to school alone, deciding not to be so fashionable and with my trusty ol' scarfe with me. Mother says it was made from dad's dried out scales and would last forever which I believed her on because somehow it never got a scratch or ripped from anything I did.

Suddenly there was this loud annoying music coming from behind me getting louder each passing second. ' _It must be some other high schoolers. And they're listening to rock? I hate that genre.'_ Looking behind me I saw that the people driving were in fact high schoolers- five of them- rushing past me.

For some reason they stopped and reversed back to me with grins on their faces.

' _Oh, boy. Mom said no to get into any more fights… but I don't think I can avoid this one.'_

"Ahahaha! Fresh meat right from mother cow!" A boy said laughing hysterically after sticking out his surprisingly long tongue that had a mini stick figure on it. He apparently had the same tattoo on his forehead going down to his nose. He had black hair that was shaved on the sides and dyed blue hair on the top as he kept it up with gel.

"Shut up Bixlow. Have some decency." A man with green hair now spoke.

"You know, I thought I saw some Kaiju crap in my rear view mirror, but it just turned out to be your face." A tall, bulky man said chuckling at his own joke. He was blonde and had the weirdest shaped scared on his right eye.

"Hehehe, good one Laxus. I bet this low life doesn't even know who you are." Now a woman with brown hair spoke, yet somehow her voice was the most irritating of them all. But the last person though… didn't seem like she wanted to be with the group anyway. She was facing away from me but the one thing I knew was that her hair was a beautiful shade of red… almost scarlet if you will.

They rode off laughing as somehow they managed to find a puddle to splash me with while they rode off.

' _Come on Natsu, you can do it! Just deal with these jerks for the rest of the school year and you'll be fine! Who the hell am I kidding?'_ Sighing I decided to walk the rest of the way on foot instead of taking the bus, even though I knew I was going to be late. This time I was lucky my father was a Dragon; I dried myself off with my own body heat thanks to that.

"This is gonna be one hella ofday…"

* * *

"Hey, man what's up!"

"Girl! Susan, how was your summer?"

"This is gonna be the best Homecoming ever!"

These were some things I heard while walking down the hallway to my class. As you can guess since I'm half Kaiju, I do have some enhanced senses, more than normal humans do. Sometimes they can be a blessing… others a really bad curse.

I sunk into my black jacket even more to try to block out the sounds of teenagers blabbing on about their social lives until something unexpected happened…

"Ah!" I heard a scream in front of me; a scream of a girl. Deciding to look, I felt something warm spill onto my top clothing. Noticing that it was coffee, I growled.

"Hey, watch where you're going would you," That was my favorite jacket, "You're so-" I paused, looking at who it was, "So hot."

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"What'd you say? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. There's so much stuff going on that I can't juggle all these things. So what were you saying about being hot?" It was the girl. Yes, that girl I saw in the car with the jerks. She didn't seem too bad like the others, in fact, I don't even think she knows who I am!

"Oh yeah, um… the coffee was hot, remember the one you spilled on me? That's what was hot." I came up with an excuse quickly, can't ruin my chances at a normal high school life if the first thing I do is screw it up.

"Oh really!? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault for not paying attention. Here take these." The girl with the scarlet hair gave me a bunch of napkins from her purse.

' _The heck did she do that!?'_

"Uh thanks, but it's not all your fault, I wasn't paying attention either so we're both at fault here. By the way, the name's Natsu, how 'bout you?" I stuck my hand out as she did the same giving a really firm handshake. ' _Huh, who knew?'_

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm head of the Student council and chairwoman of the homecoming committee... I bet you think that's too much but I like being busy sometimes. It takes my mind off of some things." Erza said to me. I just couldn't believe her last name was literally 'Scarlet'... just like her hair. "Anyway, how did the coffee not burn you? I asked for the people to brew it hot enough so it could stay warm when I got here, so how are you not screaming in agony?"

"Uh, y'know it was freezing outdoors so getting something hot spilled on me definitely helped a lot." Lies. I don't get hot and I barely feel the cold. "Anyway, the school is freezing too. _Burr_." More lies. I rubbed my hands together to pretend I was cold and apparently she bought it.

"Really, it's cold to you? I thought the janitor turned up the Air conditioner. I guess I have to bring it up in another conference meeting." Erza said putting a finger on her chin.

' _That's so cute! Wait what!? Get a hold of yourself man! Can… not… be… flustered!'_

"Well it was nice meeting you Natsu. I hope I can spill coffee on you again!" Erza joked as she walked away with multiple books and papers in her arms. Thinking I should go to class I turned around to find another route so I won't be pegged a stalker.

"Ugh!" I bumped into someone… someone big. ' _Ah, shit.'_

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ Erza, pinky?" It was Laxus of course.

"I was just talking to her man. No need to make this into another stereotypical situation where the bully mistakes the new, unpopular kid of trying to steal his girlfriend. It was nothing of the sorts." I watch too much reality TV.

"Well I'm going to hafta make it stereotypical if you don't stay away from her got it?" Laxus said spitting in my face. He turned walking away leaving me to stand there by myself contemplating on what happened.

' _So stereotypical.'_

* * *

I speed walked to class and got there right after the late bell rung. Sitting down on my assigned seat I saw that Erza was there with me. Oh, yes! I also saw some other students that got my attention.

One was a black haired male with a cross necklace and the other was a blonde wearing a blue headband. Then unfortunately, the teacher spoke.

"I'd like to ask the whole class to give a warm welcome to Etherious Natsu Draconigus Belloc-Rosenblatt Dragneel the Ⅻ. Come on, get on up here." The teacher said my full name. Are you serious, no says my full name… ever. I was just lucky that it was a shortened version of it. I walked up in front of the class as told while everyone was looking at me with the same curious eyes.

"Uh, Natsu Dragneel is fine. No need to make it a big deal." I said looking around the classroom until a person raised their arm.

"You may speak." The teacher answered.

' _Oh, God no. Here it comes.'_

"Hey bro, why's your hair pink and so spiky? Did you dye it?" I called it.

"There's no need to ask personal questions like that Roger." The teacher said, I guess trying to defend me.

"No, it's okay I'll answer." I looked at the person I guessed was Roger and spoke, "To answer you, yes this is my natural hair. I don't use gel to get it to be spiky, it just is." I demonstrated by putting my hand on top of my head, flattening my hair then taking it off as my hair popped right into place. "Secondly yes, this is definitely my natural hair color. I don't use dye; in fact, my mother forbids me to dye it another color than this."

"Are you serious?" Roger asked again with disbelief on his face. I sighed knowing that what I'm about to do would label me for the rest of the year, but I did it regardless. Going over to the sink, I put my head in there and turned on the water as it ran through my hair. I stopped after a couple of seconds and looked over to everyone as I began to dry my hair.

"Holy crap, he wasn't lying!" Roger screamed pointing at my hair.

' _Told you._ '

I sighed walking over to my seat while everyone had their gazed on me- including Erza. I knew I screwed up.

"Okay class, getting that disturbance out of the way, let's begin our lab by finding ourselves a partner!" The teacher said excitedly as everyone buzzed out of their seats. Oh yeah, I forgot this was science class. I'm actually pretty good in science, especially chemistry. You can guess the why.

But then, all of a sudden when I didn't expect this to happen to me… Erza was walking over.

Opening her mouth as if she's about to speak I get pulled away on what could have been my redemption. It was the blonde.

"Hey Natsu, you can partner up with Gray! He doesn't have a lab partner and neither do you so it's a perfect match!" She's too hyper. I looked at the person named Gray. He didn't seem to care enough that the blonde forcefully chose a partner for him but I was guessing it was because they're friends.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Lucy. I totally wanted him as my lab partner." Gray said sarcastically. Geez, if he didn't like me he could have said it in the first place. But I was wrong as he beamed a smile at me when the girl Lucy left.

"What's up. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Yours?" He said the last part laughing. It got on my nerves.

"Hahaha, really funny Gray. Just call me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." We shook hands both smiling at each other. Somehow I knew this guy was going to be my best friend for a long time during High school.

"This is not right. We can't have students cutting open frogs when they don't want to! It's just inhumane!" I heard Erza argue with the teacher and seemed to be winning. ' _Wow, she's definitely something else.'_ I thought while looking at her. Hearing a whistle, I looked at Gray who was giving some kind of look I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

"Wow, the new kid likes the most popular girl in the school already? What a clique." Gray said to me while putting his hand on my shoulder. Oh, now I know what the expression was. It's pity. "You should watch your back when you're around Laxus or your gonna be dead meat before you can turn yourself in."

"The hell does that mean?" I said whispering back to him. "You know what, I'm pretty sure I know how to handle a bully myself."

"Whatever you say." He said with a smile that somehow really ticked me off. Looking back at Erza's direction I saw movement on her dissecting tray. Taking a whiff in the air I sighed. ' _Shit.'_

"Hey, Gray, I need you to cover for me." I said taking my dead frog and putting it in my pocket.

"Why? And how do you cover for someone in a classroom?" Who knew he could be so irritating sometimes.

"Nevermind." I sighed, sneakily walking over to Erza's desk as I pulled out my own frog. Everyone was busy talking to their friends to notice me so now was my chance! ' _Goodbye little Kaiju. You're coming with me!'_ Quickly like a trained ninja, I snagged Erza's "frog" and switched it with my own without anyone realizing it. Mission accomplished.

I started walking over to my seat where Gray was waiting and put the little Dragon in my coat pocket until it got a little feisty. It bit my finger causing me to scream making the attention of the whole class fall on me. Then it climbed up my arm into my shirt and started scratching my chest and eventually moved to my back. I tried my best to catch it, I really did, but the little rascal was slippery.

I jumped in surprise when it went down to my legs and began wiggling them to get the Kaiju to fall out, but that's when I noticed people laughing and muttering things that were surely about me. The little Kaiju lost its grip from all the shaking and fell out of my pants rolling on the ground. Getting back up, the Kaiju started running away under a desk until I leaped at it and caught it in my hands but at the same time it was under a desk, causing it to fall and spill the other dead frogs on my head. I quickly got up and put it in my zipper pocket making sure it wouldn't get out.

I stood completely still looking forward at the chalkboard like some kind of soldier waiting for a command.

"Mr. Dragneel… would you mind telling the class why you did that?" The teacher asked looking around at the mess.

"The frog jumped into my clothes." I said plainly feeling sweat go down my face as I knew everyone was still talking about me.

"That's impossible. They're all dead." She spoke back to me. She had no idea what kind of supplies the county was selling them, especially with Dragons in them.

"Well I guess you need your glasses checked." A snarky remark, I know. But I had to get her back.

"Fine, then where is it?"

"Did you forget it's alive? It probably went to find it's family or something." Yup, I know it's a bad habit, but when growing up with trying to defend yourself from bullies you pick up a few insults or two.

The teacher's mouth suddenly turned into a bridge of a frown, "Mr. Dragneel… you're started your year off badly."

' _Tell me something I don't know.'_ The bell rung signaling the end of class as everyone started walking out with their buddies, leaving me alone with no one.

"What a clown. No wonder his hair's pink."

"He's so annoying. He made us miss a whole class period worth of learning."

"I actually thought he was a good person… but after this, I think I'm going to have to change my opinion." Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. That was Erza, anyone but Erza please! It's a shame I can't explain myself to everyone and say, "Hey, I'm the son of a Dragon and can tell when a Kaiju is nearby!" No way in hell.

I was the last one to walk out, putting my head down in shame. That's when that Fullbuster kid came up to me.

"Nice man. Made yourself class clown in record time." Gray said sarcastically wrapping his arm around my neck as I headed outside to my next class.

I shoved it off not wanting to do this right now, "Just don't man. You have no idea, alright." And that's when miss peppy came.

"Hello, Belloc-Rosenblatt Dragneel the Ⅻ! Tell me, what're you hiding." Lucy practically jumped on me trying to search my body like I brought a gun or something. "Come on, tell me!"

"There's no secret, I'm naturally this handsome." I pointed to my face continuing to walk but was stopped when Lucy jumped in front of me.

"Ah, you're kidding. Why is your name like something from a mythological book filled with knights, king elves and trolls!?" Man, she was persistent. I turned toward Gray with pleading eyes telling him to make her stop, but he just shrugged. Typical.

"Fine, I have a lot of names, okay." I sped up my walking to try to get away but she just caught up by running.

"What a load of bull. I know you put something in your pocket." I stopped completely. I didn't know anyone saw that.

"Wow, you sure know you're Cryptozoology." I know that came out of nowhere but what was I supposed to do? Tell her all my secrets? Plus, it did come out a bit awkward.

"Yeah, Lucy's really into that monster stuff. It's like she's a monster otaku." Gray said chuckling while Lucy jabbed him in the arm.

"They're not monsters Gray! They're Kaiju!" Lucy screamed at Gray while I slowly backed away, wanting to be gone.

"Yeah, like Godzilla right?" Once again another punch to the arm by Lucy.

"They're not monsters. They fight us because we keep trying to kill them. It's been 16 years since Igneel was last seen, and we keep thinking the Kaiju are a threat?" I looked back at Lucy, surprised at what she said. I didn't know anyone still thought like that.

I turned to look at a poster conveniently placed next to us that had a picture of my dad breathing fire on a raid of tanks. The words in printed said, "Survival is a must".

' _Why'd you leave us, dad?'_ I was knocked out of my thought process, literally with something hitting the back of my head. "What the…?" I looked at what was thrown and saw that it was a dead frog. Looking up I saw that it was no other than Laxus... again.

"Look! It's like he attracts those things!" The guy named Bixlow screamed, pointing a finger at me. I just turned away from them trying to control my anger like mother said. Although, my growling did give away what I was feeling. I saw Gray kick the dead frog away as he turned to me.

"Hey Natsu, remember… dead meat." Gray said chuckling, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Really supportive, Gray." I said sarcastically, but I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You two are weird. Natsu got hit in the head with a dead frog, Gray comments on it and then you both start laughing? That doesn't make much sense." Lucy said shaking her head at us. I gained a tick mark on my head. Look who's talking missy, "But those jerks are like cockroaches. I'm surprised they didn't get devoured by the food chain of life."

"Well, cockroaches stayed unchanged in the food chain so long because of they perseverance. And by that I mean being hard to kill." I spoke my mind, answering Lucy while she looked at me like I had something on my lip. Did I?

"Wow, Natsu. You don't look like nor sound like an idiot, so why'd you do that exotic dance in the lab?" Lucy asked, playfully bumping into me while I brushed off the side of my jacket that got hit. Geez, so strong for girl… no offense though. "I mean, does that relate to the thing you put in your pocket?"

"Did you like it?" I dodged the question, not feeling up to answering it. That was until Gray came up to me.

"Don't avoid the question Natsu. Listen, if you have weed in there we won't tell. In fact, could you share some?" Gray joked obviously. He also dodged the punch I threw at him and managed to slip past me and unzip my pocket.

"No!" Why did he do that? I don't know. Will curiosity kill the cat this time? Most likely. The little green Kaiju jumped out of my pocket as Lucy skillfully caught it in her hand.

"Wow man! What the he-!" I shut Gray up by covering his mouth and nervously turned to Lucy.

"Listen, you have to keep this quiet." I said anxiously. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ can find out that I kept a Kaiju. If this was leaked to my mother… _Ugh._ Seriously don't wanna find out _._

"No way… this is… this is a Gomoradon." Lucy said in awe while Gray and I had confusion formed on our faces. The hell is a Gomoradon?

"What the hell is a Gomoradon?" Thanks Gray, at least I didn't have to ask.

"You two are novices! These things live on Kaijus. They scout, warn of danger, and live off the slime that forms between the scales of other bigger Kaiju." Oh, God. Sorry I asked. "Here, do want to hold it?"

"Not it!" Curse you Gray. Curse you. Lucy handed me the little Kaiju as I formed my hands into cups. "How do you know all this stuff anyway, Lucy? This goes beyond the internet."

"I kinda stole _some_ books from _some_ places _some_ times when _some_ people weren't noticing…" Lucy said sheepishly. Who knew she was the kind of person who would steal for knowledge. Kinda cool. "But I swear! I returned all of them when I was done reading!"

"Why're you acting like we're the police or something? Come on, we're your friends." Gray said smiling at Lucy- wait what? Friends? These guys just tagged along with me out of nowhere. But they did tag along with me when I was a nobody. I guess I could be friends with them.

I continued to hold the Kaiju in my hand. It felt like holding a worm, all slimy and cold, but cool nonetheless, "I should capture these guys more often." I chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, watch it. You don't want them to bite you." Lucy warned me of the dangers but I ignored her.

"Like something's gonna happen to me. These things are harmle- ow!" Turns out Lucy was right. The thing bit me in the thumb and jumped out of my hand, running towards the grass. I chased it wanting to get my revenge. My thumb was bleeding now because of it!

"Hey Natsu, leave it alone! I think it's tryna find its family!" Shut it Gary.

"Hahahaha!" Ah, not you too Lucy. Somehow the little Kaiju juked me and I fell over myself, landing hard on the dirt.

"Ow." This was how things were going to be. But I liked it. Having friends… it's something new to me. The only friends I had was my mother, but now these guys are here and it ain't so bad. I could get used to having real friends and do real friends stuff. Mom was right, this was how high school was supposed to be. But it can't be all normal while being half Dragon now, can it?

* * *

 **A/N: I told you guys I would post more crossover stories! Hahahaha! But in all seriousness, this is a crossover between the movie on** **Cartoonnetwork called Firebreather and Fairy Tail. I really like the movie as a kid and when I first saw Fairy Tail I knew I would love to see those two series together. But at that time I didn't really like to write, until now. As a kid(and still now) I loved Dragons. I mean, if there was a toy, I got it. If there was a movie, I saw it(like how to train your Dragon. I was all over that shit). If there was a food based on it, you can bet your fanfiction account that I ate that thing like beast. Anyway, all I'm saying is that Dragons are awesome, Firebreather is awesome, Fairy Tail is awesome and I'm awesome(you guys can be awesome too if you like). I'll probably continue this when I have the time. Also if this story gets a lot of support, but I know you guys are good at that already so I'm expecting another chapter. So anywho, follow, review, share or do whatever!**

 **Tunis out!(This is a relatively new catch phrase. Comment if you don't like it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Things Begin**

"This is it. This definitely Erza's locker," Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen were walking through the hallways late at night. The school was closed and no one was there at the moment so their cover was perfect. They stopped right at a certain locker which Bixlow said was Erza's, "Hehehe, watch the master do his thang." He attempted to do a feeble kicked towards the metal doors but it easily got deflected, "Ow, ow!"

"Eh, you moron. Can't you ever think straight Bixlow." Evergreen asked rhetorically. She then proceeded to walk in front of the boys and held out her hand, "Freed, hand me your library card."

"Don't you think going against Laxus will get us in trouble?" Freed asked uncertainly. He did, however, give his card to Evergreen.

"That _bitch_ deserves what's coming to her. Always think of herself as all high and mighty and queen of this school. I'll show her…" Evergreen expertly took the card in her hand and began swiping and picking at the lock with the card and the hair pin she got out.

 _Click!_

"And that's how it's done, boys." Evergreen said smugly, walking back away from the open locker, "Go get it Bixlow."

"Hehehe, whatever you say." Bixlow began to chuckle walking toward the locker and stuck his hand inside.

"I can't wait to see what'll happen."

* * *

 _WHISTLE!_

"Alright, you maggots! Line Up! It's time for your torture!" Ahh, it was gym. The one time and place where I can let off some of my steam. School can be a real hassle, y'know. So some _physical_ education should get my attitude right again. Like I said, letting off some steam. "I'm your new gym teacher: Gildarts! But once you all love me, I'll accept the name "Crash"!"

"Damn, Gildarts! I was wondering when you were gonna come? Ya sure have a big ego, that's for sure."

"Shut it Natsu. Being Vice Principal wasn't my style. You know how I am- I like to take action!" As he said this, he roughly knocked me on the back of my head.

"Hehe, I totally agree." I chuckled lightly, holding the back of my head. You see, that old man is what you could call my "body guard" or "supervisor"- whatever suits your taste. That guy looked over me since I was out of my mother's womb(metaphorically of course). Gildarts has been like a second father, and we're definitely as close to father and son as can be. Basically, he's a super spy of the highest standards that you can't get anywhere plus a father figure to me.

"Hey, listen up and get in line!" Gildarts yelled out getting the attention of all the students that were fooling around. "We'll be playin' dodgeball! And ladies, don't get your panties in a knot- and that goes for you too boys, though I'm not sexist! Got it, everyone gets into equal teams! And start!" Blowing his whistle, the students rushed for the balls that were prematurely set up on the line in the middle of the court. But of course, all the "jocks" were on one team while the "wimps" were on the other. Which one do you think I was on?

"Haha! Heads up Pinky!"

And you guessed it right.

Laxus was out to get me for some reason that's really apparent but I was in denial to accept it as the reason is too stupid. Multiple balls were flying at me as I dodged them with ease. Having higher senses make all those objects look like they're in slow motion. Plus having super abnormal reflexes helped me dodge them. So… this sport is kinda useless… okay, every sport is useless for me. I mean, come on, I'm half Dragon what'd you expect.

Eventually, my own personal bully stopped his bombardment of balls at me and aimed for- Gray!? ' _What the hell is he doing!? He doesn't look like he's even trying to play this game!'_ Rushing over to him out of reflex, I caught the balls that were aimed at him, with both in my hands.

"What the?" Laxus asked himself perplexed. In all honesty, he looked stupid with that face on. How could a girl like Erza ever end up with someone like hi-

"Hey, douche! What d'ya think you're doing!?" Bixlow screamed out with his tongue sticking out. Disgusting…

"Hmp, you guys really are the kings and queens of Jerksville." I said back to them with the corniest line ever. I wasn't trying to pick a fight, and nothing really came to mind. Excuse the lameness of the line.

"If anyone's a king, that'd be me! The king of this school- just like how I'll be crowned during Prom!" Laxus yelled out, picking up two balls from the ground.

"Yeah, ya tell 'em Laxus!" Bixlow yelled again in excitement.

"Hey, you guys take the right and left. I got the middle." Laxus said, commanding his little troops.

' _Wow, this guy really is king.'_

"Now!" He screamed as I saw balls flying at me in _almost_ every direction. I could simply finish this by doing a back flip to avoid all of them… but, I wanna put a show for my good friend Gray here. So, catching the first two balls in my hands, I dodged three others with a spin move and ducked under one the was aimed for my head. Then, seeing another coming at me from the back of the group, I stopped it in between the two balls in my hands.

"It's time to get started." I said to myself, juggling to three balls in my hand. I proceeded to throw the first two towards the guys to the right then the third to the one at the left. Running up towards some others I found around me, I swiftly knocked out Bixlow and Freed while Laxus was the last one left.

"Bastard!" He screamed out in rage, seeing all his "friends" taken down by me. It kind of felt good to be the cause of someone's hate by the person who already hates you. Can't break something that's already been broken, all I'm doing is moving the pieces around.

"Hey Laxus," I said winding up a throw, "It's good to be king, right?" Throwing the ball towards his feet, he jumped in the air as I found my chance and threw the next one at his face, dead center, causing him to crash to the ground. I chuckled a bit before I saw Gildarts walk towards him and lightly smack him on the face.

"Hey, come on kid, I can't be responsible for another head injuring in this class! So next time, don't do something like jump in the air during dodgeball!" He screamed out in annoyance, coming up with a silly reason to be worried, just like how he usually is.

"Welp, that's taken care of, right Gray?" I turned in back of me only to see him walk off into the changing rooms. I followed him there and took off my clothes to change too. He was quiet for the most part, which was weird.

"You know, I didn't need saving. Life is fine the way it is." He said coldly, sighing at the end.

"I know. But that's what friends do."

"I don't need to be lectured, okay."

"Hey, but why didn't you actually try back there. You know, I can see that you're much stronger than you let on. Do you study some kind of fighting style or martial arts?"

"Just stop. I'm not really into this right now so we can talk later, kay?"

"Yeah, sure thing. But don't you think it's tiring to hear that guy speak all "high and mighty" all the time?"

"Hmph, yeah, what you did was cool though. You definitely brung Laxus down a few pegs." Gray chuckled a bit, putting on his shoes. At least I know that's still the Gray I know. He was acting weird for some reason but I have no right to pry into his personal life.

"You think I should use that as an entertainer and get some money?" I asked jokingly.

"Hell yeah, man! We can get our own little Laxus' too." Gray said as I laughed along with him. It was really nice hanging around him. I don't know why I didn't meet this guy sooner. Although, he is kind of annoying when he jokes about _me._ But the fun atmosphere was gone, when I smelled Laxus and his goons walk over.

' _What do they want now?'_ I thought to myself tiredly.

"Hey, if it isn't the lonely emo and the pink-haired idiot," Laxus' insults really started to irritating considering the frequency that they've been coming. "Hey, get lost loser, I've got business with the pinky." Laxus threatened.

"How about- no. We were just leaving anyway."

"Nah, Gray, it's alright. I'll just have a nice civil talk with them for a few minutes. Just go to class or something." I stopped Gray before he could do anything stupid and he apparently listened, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the locker room.

"So… you know what's gonna happen to you right?" Laxus asked with a devious smirk, cracking his knuckles as his "friends" chuckled behind him.

"Um, well, it seems like the situation where I should fight back and beat you all to a pulp. But, my mom did say to avoid fighting at all costs, so…" I smirked slightly at the situation. I always loved the rush of adrenaline.

"You think I care what your mom thinks? Just wait till she sees her son come home with more than a couple bruises."

"Really? If that's the case…" I finished tying my laces and smacked my foot to the ground as I cracked my knuckles. "See ya slow pokes!" I dash around the lockers to their surprise and headed towards the door that leads to the gym. Seeing as they were behind me, I stopped and picked up a few balls from the floor and pretended like I was gonna hit them. It made me laugh a little when they all stopped like cowards and put their hands in front of their faces. But I still threw it at them.

Then, making a quick get away, I ran to the walls of my gym and jumped unto the edge, running along it. Did I mention that this school is an outdoor school? I didn't? Okay, well it is, and a lot of the halls and classes are held with either no roofs or open roofs. Sometimes the walls are just left alone with only glass windows. Damn, this place has a lot of money.

So, I ran along the edge of the wall and swung on some poles that supported to open ceiling that lead me to the top of a roof. In all honesty, this was really fun. And I think missed most of my other class… oh well. I saw that the roof was ending so I jumped and rolled to the floor from a second story building. Don't question it, I'm a hybrid. And I found the most unlikely person.

"Hey, Gildarts! Can't talk now, gotta run!"

"God, please don't tell me that kid has gotten into more trouble… nevermind, obviously he did."

I took a turn to go back inside the school because I was outside but those goons still kept up with me. ' _They sure know their way around this place.'_ Quickly thinking, since they were in my way, I jumped off the stairs I was on then flipped back on, successfully juking them out. If you're wondering, I did some parkour when I was a kid. It was part of the training session Gildarts put me through. But to make this even more fun, I jumped off the railing and swung onto the banners that hung from the high ceiling. Until I jumped into the middle of the hallway with many weird stares coming at me. I didn't bother to pay attention as I knew the chase was still on.

I looked behind me to see those punks tripping over themselves. Funniest thing all day. Then I busted through a door that leads to the library and jumped onto the book cases. It was really fun doing this. I haven't had this much excitement in months. I eventually came down from there and ran on top of the tables while grabbing a hanging light and swinging towards an open window which I jumped out of, landing in a new sector of the school. I had no idea where I was at this point but those kids were still behind me.

By then I just ran into an empty janitor's closet and walked out when the coast was clear. But, it turned out it wasn't 'cause Laxus was still behind me. I ran and opened the nearest door that led to the lunch room. Which reminds me, I haven't eaten lunch yet. I was stuck in a corner with the glass walls behind me that I could easily break but it would cause too much problems for my mom.

"Give it up Pinky. It's the end of the line for you." Laxus said panting loudly.

"Just leave me alone. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" I screamed anxiously as I felt my body getting hotter than usual. My lungs felt like they were burning and mouth was like it was on fire. ' _What the hell is happening!?'_

"I know what I getting myself into- I'm gonna get my fist in your face!"

"Just go! Leave me alone!" I screamed back, holding my chest.

"Time for a beat down…" Laxus began to walk closer to me as I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. All this pain was blocking my rational thought process. All that I could think about is destroying this guy with fire.

"I said.. leave me, ALONE!" I don't know how exactly it happened or why, but actually _fire_ flew out of my mouth, and before I knew it, Gildarts came and covered my mouth with what I thought was a fire-proof rag. He quickly stepped on the little embers left behind and began to talk.

"Holy mackerel! What do you think you're doing Natsu!? And you, kid, get outta here."

"What!? You think that I'll leave after this!? This is insane!" Laxus screamed in shock. Although I couldn't blame him- I'm still surprised about what happened myself.

"I said leave or you're expelled, got it!?" Gildarts screamed before Laxus reluctantly ran out of the cafeteria. "Now you're coming with me."

"Please don't tell my mother…"

* * *

Sometime after that, Gildarts lead me to a jet he somehow kept hidden on school grounds. When I got there I was pretty sure that it was an abandoned old district of the school, but Gildarts modified it to fit his favorite jet. Not surprised.

When we got on and the engine started, there was a heavy atmosphere between us. I didn't know if he was angry at me or not but I know that he was serious.

"Hey, listen Gildarts. Whatever you think happened back there… just know that I meant none of this to happen." After saying this, I got even more worried when he didn't reply. "What I'm saying is… I had no control over what happened. I didn't know that fire would come outta my mouth. If anything, it was Laxus' fault for provoking me!"

"I know it's not your fault, damn it! I'm just worried! One of the closest person to me has a condition I don't even know about and can eventually turn out to hurt others! So how can I not be nervous about this!" Gildarts yelled back something that caught me off guard.

' _I didn't know he felt that way…_ _God, I'm such an idiot! How can I be so inconsiderate to other people's feelings? Especially Gildarts!'_

"Don't worry about whether or not I'm gonna tell your mom, 'cause I'm not. Just sit back and relax. I;m taking you to your special Doctor."

"What now?" I asked surprised. Whenever he mentioned that, I always knew who he was talking about, I just never liked going there. That person always… does _something_ that's related to probing my body.

"Yup, we're going to see Professor Laki."

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say here. Just make sure to review, follow, share or do whatever! If you like the content please support me by doing these things! :)**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


End file.
